bridges_out_of_poverty_book_studyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Introduction
I just finished Into/Chapter 1. This chapter was very similar (even same scenarios) as Payne's book "Framework for Understanding Poverty." However, every time I hear Payne's take on poverty - I focus on something new and am forced to think differently about poverty. This time around, I really clung to the notion that Payne emphases about having to give up relationships in order to move up a class (povery to middle, middle to upper, etc). This is very relevant because with a lot of people I work with - reltionships mean more to them than anything... it's all they have. I've had to do genograms with students because during our conversation, there were so many "aunts" and "cousins" and "sisters" and "aunties" that I couldn't keep track - these weren't blood relative but rather important "relationships." I've noticed a very blurred line in families living in poverty when it comes to who is considered "family." It's very rarely a blood relative - rather, a neighbor that feeds them at night who they cosider their "grandma" or their mom's friend who parties on weekends at the house is their "aunt." When I think about these relationships and the bond these kids feel for these "family members" -- I can't even imagine any child (or adult) giving up these relationships for anything in the world. Even as a step out of poverty. I did the "Resources" chart for Juan and Romon (Scenario 6) Finacial - 5 (they have $1,000 / week income) Emotional - 1 (Ramon doesn't even think about leaving the gang - can't think beyond the current situation or about change/ new patterns of behavior) Mental - ? (Ramon's mental / educational / developmental history is not discussed - although he can process the fact that he will probably die young and is able to find a safe place for Juan with grandma) Spiritual - 3 (Ramon's mom goes to mass every Sunday and takes Juan when she can) Physical - 5 (Ramon and Juan have no physical disabilities) Support systems - 3 (Ramon's mother is a big support, although she only speaks Spanish and can't help with homework / school functions. She appears to be the only support - Juan does not have bio mom/dad that are in his life. Ramon has the gang but they are not a positive influence. Knowledge of middle-class hidden rules - 1 (Ramon does not understand the value of education and thinks pulling Juan out of school is no big deal. Ramon doesn't think he'll live past 30 but isn't willing to take steps to change his life - doesn't value a long life. Instead of involving police in legal issues - Ramon deals with it himself and hides in Mexico, vows to kill rival gang leader) Role Models - 2 (Ramon's life is filled with gang members. Juan has his grandmother and whoever he had while he was in school which is unknown. Juan has Ramon to look up to but he doesn't make good life choices) Happy summer!